


Deep Fried Hearts

by ShiningBeatyfluff



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: drugs maybe, i dont know yet, mcdonalds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningBeatyfluff/pseuds/ShiningBeatyfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin wakes up in a McDonalds. he has no idea what he did last night and neither does Barry, who was asleep in the supply closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Fried Hearts

Arin woke up groggy, it was way too early for anyone to be awake. He searched around for his phone realising he wasn't wearing pants. He looked around noticing he also had no idea where he was. He seemed to be lying down on a counter of a restaurant. Mcdonalds more specifically. There was a cashresgister right next to his head.  
Arin had absoloutly no recollection of what happened the night before. He sat up and observed the restaurant. It was empty and smelled of sweat and greace, the way all Mcdonalds' smell. It was a smaller place in an unfamiliar part of the town. There wasn't a playground, instead there were a few screens and nintendo64 setups near the counter. 

Arin searched for his clothes, as he was only in his undies but found only a sock and a wallet. It wasn't his wallet. He looked at the ID inside. It was a woman's, Arin didn't recognise the name but he felt like he saw the face somewhere before.  
The man walked around the restaurant, he kept the sock in his hand. He feet patted quietly on the floor as he walked into the kitchen area in search for any clues about what the hell he was even doing there.

Arin found his pants and shirt on top of a frier and put them on as quickly as possible. He didn't know what time it was but judging from the fact that the sun was only barely visalbe outside meant that within the next few hours the store would open.

Arin wandered around a bit more looking in the bathroom, locating a second sock and an unfamiliar shirt. It was plain black and looked to be a medium. Arin picked it up just in case he find the person the shirt belongs to.

Arin reached the supply closet, without looking he grabbed the door handle and turned only then noticing that the thing was incredible sticky. He proceeded anyways and inside the closet his good friend Barry was unconcious on the floor. A broom was leaning on his head. he was using a dishrag as a makeshift pillow.

"Barry?" Arin spoke, his voice raspy as this was the first time he was using it today.

Barry let out a series of groans and grunts before sitting up and opening his eyes to face Arin.

"Arin? Wha- where are we?" 

"Well, we're in a McDonalds I think, but other than that i don't really know, I can't remember anything from last night."

"Holy shit dude" Barry was getting the eye boogers out of his face as he crawled out of the closet. He observed his surroundings. None of which were familiar. 

"Oh hey, I found a wallet, is this lady familiar to you?" Arin showed Barry the picture on the ID.

"Never seen her before."

"oh." Arin stood aside as Barry emerged from the storage closet. 

"Is anyone else here?" Barry asked. His voice was a bit nasaly, as if he was sick or hungover. 

"I don't think so. I've looked in the bathroom and I didn't find anyone else but I did find that wallet and this shirt." Arin lifted the shirt and showed it to Barry. Barry nodded in responce.

The two men wandered around the seats of the fast -food joint like a couple of lost puppies. The two eventually gave up looking for more clue to how they spent the previous night and scavenged themselves a breakfast made up of what seemed like some still good sandwiches in the fridge.

"Why McDonalds..." Barry started as the two men sat at a seat near the register. Their faces both looked exhausted. The bags under their eyes dark and their bakc hunched over as they both ate their mcdonalds breakfast burgers with eyes as vacant as the parking lot.

"Do you have your phone?" Arin muttered out the question in a voice that sounded like it would have a 5o'clock shadow if personified.   
In responce Barry slapped his pockets.

"shit."

This answered Arin's question and he without reactioin conitinued to eat his breakfast.

the two men sat at that tabel for a while. They were exhausted, but the situation was so wild they counldn't go back to sleep.

After roughly half an hour, a car pulled into the parking lot. Arin and Barry looked over anticipating what would happen next. For a moment Arin considered hiding but he needed to use a phone and this guy, who he assumed worked here would probably have one and any amount of getting yelled at would be worth it just to get a ride home.

"Hey, wouldn't we get arrested for transpassing?" Asked Barry in a lazy tone. As if he were talking about someone else and not himself.

"I don't care man. I just wanna go home." Arin slammed his head into the table as the man walked in. He had short black hair and a uniform with a nametag saying 'RICARDO'.

"Oh Arin and... Larry was it? How was your first shift working here in McDonalds?" Ricardo asked

"Shift? We don't work here? Do we?" Barry was confused but Ricardo's face was so familiar to him.

"Oh boy, well you two seem to have kept the place in one peice either way." Ricardo paused to unlock the cash register. "Everything seems to be alright, good job boys. I'll take over from here."

"Ricardo can I use your phone." Arin spat out sitting up from the table.

"Oh uh yeah I guess." Ricardo handed over a silver Moterola flip phone winning a small smile from Arin remembering when he owned one and he dialed in Dan's number.  
After 3 rings he picked up

"Jesus Christ it's like 4 am Arin, what's up?" Dan sounded like Arin had just woken him up.

"I'm sorry for calling this early man but i have like no idea what happened yesterday and i'm at a mcdonalds and also Barry is here with me but our cars arent? "

"Okay, which Mcdonals I'll come pick you up." Dan said tiredly

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing.


End file.
